Cinderella at Camp Rock
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: After a horrible experience at Juliard, Mary finds herself at Camp Rock. Things go bad when both of their enemies show up, and what happens when Mitchie finds out Mary is Alex's twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Mary's POV**

"Here we are" Joey told me as we pulled up to the camp rock campgrounds. I sunk lower into my seat.

"Joey, maybe this was a bad idea. I think we should just turn around and head back home." I was way too nervous for this. Just to catch you guys up, after I moved away from dominique I went to Juliard for a year. Unfortunately it didn't go so well. I had a horrible roomate who had some life mission to make my life a living hell and she succeeded. I messed up the final show case pretty badly because of her and now my self-esteem and confidence aren't as high as they used to be.

"Mary don't be ridiculous, You've been wanting to come here for ages. Juliard was stupid to let you go." He kissed the top of my head.

"I just don't know, what if i mess up in front of everyone? what if I get kicked out for not being talented enough? I don't think I could take that" I said. He put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. Then he leaned and whispered into my ear.

"That would never happen, and if it did, well, they'd be begging for you to come back once im through with them." I smiled a little at that.

"Well, I guess I'll go for a little, but you have to promise to come get me if it starts to go wrong"

"Deal"

**Mitchies POV**

I was in a very bad mood when Brown walked into my bunk. Caitlyn had gone off to college somewhere far away, Tess was gone off again to that other camp to work, and all my other friends had pretty much wandered off in different directions. I had thought at least Shane would come here for the Summer, but _no_, he has to be in France doing a special tour. These thoughts wouldn't stop circulating in my head.

"Mitchie!" Brown had walked in shaking his head. "We're down a councelor, and I need a replacement for them. Think you can teach some classes for me?"

"What will I be teaching?" I asked a little warily.

"Lyric writing. Seens how you seem to be, well, adequate at that." He grinned teasingly at me.

"Alright." I said grudgingly. "But I'll still get to take all my other classes, right?"

"Sure! I don't think that small period will get in the way." He handed me a schedule and walked out of the cabin, but then poked his head back in.

"Oh yeah, and I need you to show a new camper around. Her name is Mary. Meet her over there." He gestured in a direction wildly and left without another word.

I just gaped at the spot he disappeared. Not only do I still have to unpack, but now I have to prepare for a class. Apparently, I also have to lead another camper around.

Groaning, I set off towards the direction he had pointed at. Unfortunately, to follow his exact direction, I would have to run into a wall. Now I had to go on some wild goose hunt to do something I didn't want to do for someone I wasn't in the mood to deal with. 'Ugh' is an understatement.

I walked around, then stopped for a moment to think. I scanned the camp grounds for a person who looked a bit lost. There's David, Tracy, Petunia, Alex... Wait...ALEX?

I did a double take. That looked like my Mom's twin sister's daughter, AKA my cousin. What was she doing here.

When I approached, she looked strangely at me as if she didn't recognize me. "Hey, Alex. What's going on with Aunt Theresa?"

**MARY'S POV**

Joey had just left and not knowing what to do, I just stood there awkwardly. I glanced around watching alfl the other campers talking and laughing amongst each other. _Seems like im the only new camper. _ I thought. Then I noticed someone starting to approach me. It was a girl who looked to be my age. She had shoulder length light brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"Hey Alex. What's going on with Aunt Theresa?" I gave her a blank stare.

"I'm sorry but I think you have me confused with someone else," I said shyly. She looked me from head to toe. I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe me.

"Alex, please none of your games, Im not in the mood."

"I'm not playing around" I told her sincerely. "My name's Mary. Mary Santiago." I said holding out my hand. I put it back down awkwardly when she didn't take it. She took out her phone and messed with it a little before she held it up to me. I could see her eyes comparing me to whatever was on her phone.

"So you're telling me this isn't you?" She handed me her phone. There was a picture of me. _What?! _ I looked closer, there had to be some mistake. The girl in the picture looked bored. She was laying on a bright orange couch. Her mouth was open like she was in mid-sentence, but her eyes were glued to a phone that she held in her hands.

"I-I don't get it" I said finally feeling a bit creeped out. "I've never even seen a couch like that, let alone lay on one." The girl eyed me closely, almost suspiciously. She stared right into my eyes.

"Well, you look exactly like her, but now I can tell you're not." she concluded.

"How?" I said confused. Even _I_ thought that was me in the picture.

"You don't have a mischevious glint in your eyes. Plus she's far too lazy to go to any camp."

I nodded like I understood, but in reality I had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"Well since you're not alex, and I'm pretty sure I would remember you if you were a returning camper, you must be the new camper I was assigned to show around. This is the first time Camp Rock has only had one new camper, I like to think It's because we've already got everyone here already." she told me with a small smile. "C'mon, I'll show you to your cabin." she said. I was about to follow her, but then I remembered something.

"Um I'm sorry, but what was your name?" She face palmed.

"Sorry I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mitchie Torrez"

"Well, Mitchie, as I said before, I'm Mary."

"Welcome to Camp Rock Mary" then she thought of something. " By the way, whats your thing?"

"Thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, your thing, your talent."

"Oh, well I'm not too good, but I sorta consider myself a dancer." I said not really sure of how I should put it.

**MITCHIE'S POV**

A dancer. Just the word made me think of Caitlyn, and that wasn't exactly a good thing to be thinking of right now, as she was gone.

"That's fine then." I could hear my own voice harden. Apparently, she could hear it too, as she looked at me weird.

"Is that okay?"

I set my mouth in a line.

She stared at me, beginning to look a bit scared. "I thought, well, don't they offer dancing lessons here?"

"Yeah, they do." I answered.

"So why do you sound so... against it?"

"None of your business." I said sharply.

Mary's eyes narrowed. "Well _excuse _me."

"No need to sound so sassy." I started walking towards Brown's office. He would have her schedule.

"There's no need for you to sound so hostile." She shot back.

I gritted my teeth, my bad mood only getting worse. The sooner I got this girl out of my hair, the better.

"Knock knock." I said at Brown's door.

"Come in." I walked in and found him doing something on his computer. I peeked over the desk to find out he was playing Solitaire. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to barge in when you are so busy doing work," I said, "but can you get me Mary Santiago's schedule?"

"Sure. It'll be a moment before it'll print. I have a sneaking suspicion that the computer won't let me print something until I finish my cards." He winked at me.

"Come on, I don't have time for this." I thought that I had just said that to myself in my head, but the looks on Brown and Mary's faces told me that I had actually spoken aloud. I think I was lobster red, but Brown seemed to print the paper a little faster than usual for my benefit.

"Here." He handed it to me, then shooed me out. Probably went back to vegetizing on his card game .

Mary was silent when I went back outside, which I didn't mind. I scanned her schedule to find her cabin number. When I found it, I blinked hard, then looked at it again.

Her cabin number was the same one as mine.

That meant that we were in the same cabin.

Why am I stating the obvious...?

"This way." I practically growled, leading the way back to my cabin. I had expected to have a cabin to myself and the fact that I didn't was _not _helping this day get any better.

Due to my assumption I would have my own cabin, my stuff was strewn everywhere; on the bunks, floor, and desk. I had every intention of organizing after my tour, but now it was too late. Mary looked around, obviously suprised at the condition of the cabin.

"Whoever I'm rooming with sure is a slob." She stated, but then plopped down on one of the beds and smiled. "Good."

"For one, _I_ am your roomate. Secondly, I do not approve of, well, this." I gestured at the mess. "I am a very neat and organized person."

Mary furrowed her brow. "Are you going to be one of those people who fuss about socks on the floor and unmade beds?"

"I don't fuss about it, I just disagree with it. A clean cabin is a happy cabin." I said.

"You _are _one of those people." Mary sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll deal with you as best as I can over the summer."

Oh my gosh, I don't know how I can _survive _if she's going to act like this throughout the summer...

**Mary's POV: **

I couldn't help but feel like I did something wrong, but I had no idea what. I haven't even been here a day and my cabin mate already hated me. Maybe I was right before, maybe coming to camp wasn't such a great idea. I got my phone out and scrolled down my list of contacts to my boyfriends name. My finger hovered just above the call button. _No, It's only my first day here, well not even a day more like an hour, I can't call Joey, he probably just got home and he'd come in a heartbeat if I called._ I sighed and put my phone away. I'd just have to survive maybe a few days to a week before I gave up. I couldn't help thinking about my roomate. _How do I know this won't end up like last time?_ I could still see it in my head replaying over and over again to torture me.

_**Flashback a few months before**_

_I made sure my mic was secure around my ear. My outfit was perfect. I had rehearsed so many times, I knew the steps, the words, but that didn't stop my heart from pounding. _

_"Up next- Mary Santiago. She will be performing an original song. I felt the butterflies in my stomach.' Remember Mary, youre the one who wanted to be singing for your routine' I thought. The music started, that was my que. I went onto the stage, counting in my head. It started out well. My feet and arms moved in unison as I did the twirls and jumps for this part. The beat of the music told me it was almost time to sing. I opened my mouth to start, but when I inhaled, something went up into my mouth. I started coughing when whatever it was filled my lungs. Soon I started sneezing hard. I had stopped dancing and the music turned off. The audience roared with laughter. People took out their phones and started recording. The judges yelled for me to get off stage. I ran backstage to meet Natalia. What was she doing here? Standing next to her was my roomate. Tess. _

_"Nice work there cuz." Tess smirked._

_"Thanks, It feels just like old times." Natalia replied. Natalia was Tess' cousin? well that explains why she felt it was her duty to torture me day in and day out._

_"What did you two do!? I demanded._

_"Nothing really," Tess said_

_"Just thought your mic could use a little tune-up." Natalia added. She held up a pepper shaker. I unscrewed part of my mic to find a black powder stored in it. Natalia's phone went off. She checked it and smirked at me. _

_"Oh, look someone already posted your brilliant performance." _

_"What!?" I snatched her phone from her. I felt tears well up in my eyes. It was humiliating. The video already had 988 views and it had been posted 5 minutes ago. I shoved Natalia into the wall and threw her phone out a nearby window. Luckily we were on the second story and I had thrown it hard enough to land in the street where a car smashed it. Then I darted out of there ignoring the cousins raging screams that echoed throught the building. I made it out the door and shoved past some guy heading in. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist. I looked back and realized it was Joey. His eyes were full of concern_

_"Mary, whats wrong?" He wasn't supposed to be here. He had rehearsals all day long and said he couldn't make it. I guess he was trying to surprise me. I didn't say a word. He pulled me into a protective embrace as I cried into his chest. He stroked my hair, the way he knew I loved it. He murmered soothing words into my ear._

_**The Present**_

'_NO that wont happen again'_ I thought firmly. I started unpacking. I put up some pictures to give it a more homey feel. Mitchie had finished picking up her stuff and was now looking at one of my pictures.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant to ask about hanging up my pictures. I'll take them down if you want." I said stepping forward to take them down.

"No, don't be silly, this is your cabin too. You can just leave them up." I smiled a little at that. She was being nice now. Although thats probably because she accepted the fact that we would be bunking together so she decided to make the best of it. She looked like she was about to say something when something seemed to catch her eye. She walke over to my nightstand and was looking at a picture of my mother.

"Um, why do you have a picture of Aunt Theresa?" she asked me.

"Who?" I said ultimately confused.

"My Aunt, Alex's mom."

"Um I don't know a Theresa or Alex"

"But thats her!" she accused. Then she took a second glance. "Or my mom, they're Identical twin sisters."

"Thats my mom. I don't know why she would look like theresa or your mom or whatever, but I never knew her. She died when I was very young. My father had skipped town, then my mom died. She was a dancer, and at the time she was working for Dominique, the wicked witch of the west, who took me in to be her indentured servent after my mom died."

"That's awful. Im sorry" Mitchie said looking a little guilty.

"It _was_ awful, but I would do it all again if I had the choice."

"Why?"

"If it weren't for Dominique, I wouldn't have met my best friend Tammy or my wonderful boyfriend." I said gesturing to a picture of Joey.

"Your boyfriend is Joey Parker? No way."

"Yep"

"You know thats a lot like _another _cinderella story. (Excuse the pun) you know with the whole wicked step mother and prince charming who happened to be a pop star."

"Yeah at least it had a happy ending." I said then the incident at Juliard flashed through my mind. "well sorta"

"Sorta?"

"Last year I got into juliard, I was there for a full year until... well lets say it didn't end well."

"You got into Juliard!?" Her eyes were popping out of her head. I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, though I don't see why, I think they made a mistake. Theres no way I was good enough to be there."

"Juliard people usually seem to know what they're doing." she said.

"Well yeah, they must've realized they're mistake. After a few unfortunate events they kicked me out saying that I should practice a bit more and re-apply next year. So I came here. A musical place where no one knows me, I thought it'd be easier." I shrugged. "Ugh I'm sorry I didn't mean to spill my life woes to you."

"No it's fine, I should be the one apologizing. I was a jerk to you and I didn't even know you."

"Well I guess we're even then." I smiled. She returned it with her own smile. There was a knock at the door.

"Mitchie? brown asked me to tell you your class starts in ten. He sent you a suggestive itinerary." '_That voice, I know that voice.' _ A women walked in the room. Not just a women, a women who looked exactly like my mother.

"Okay mom just give me a sec" Mitchie started rummaging through her bag. The woman looked at me.

"Oh alex, what are you doing here? No one told me you were coming to camp."

"Oh Mom that's not alex, that's Mary, she's new here." I saw some conusion in her features until surprise took over. She knew something. I could tell. I dont know how I could tell, but I knew.

"Oh, wow, she looks a lot like alex. Well I gotta go, dinner's not going to cook itself." She said quickly, then scurried out of the cabin leaving some papers behind.

"Wow that was weird." mitchie said going to pick up the papers.

"Yeah. You never told me she was here at camp."

"Oh, yeah, she's the camp cook. She has a catering business, Connie's Catering."

"Oh thats cool" Mitchies looked at her watch."

"Crap, I'm late for my class. Oh well, brown was late my first year here, so he should let it slide. What class do you have right now? I can show you where it is." she offered.

"Okay, I have..." I got out my camp schedule. "Lyric writing"

**Thanks for reading this fanfic! It is co written by sk8ergirl2 and Author1998. Please R&R**


	2. AN

**Hello everyone! I know I only published this story about an hour ago, but I've already had 6 people read it! I'm so happy XD Well anyways, I just wanted everyone to know that I'm not the only one writing this story. My Niece and I are co-writing it. You might notice 'cause our writing styles are a bit different. My neice's FanFic Pen name is Author1998 For any of you Percy Jackson lovers, she writes amazing percy jackson stories. Author1998 will be writing the Point-of-view (POV) for Mitchie and I will be writing for Mary, so were passing the laptop around quite a lot, Mary might have longer POV's because it's my laptop so Ill have it with me whenever I feel like updating. I will try to get it to Author1998 on school days in the morning during breakfast cuz thats basically the only time I see her. So thankyou to LadyMimi101 for being the first person to follow our story.**


End file.
